The goal of our research is to evaluate a new method of drug delivery to treat ocular disease caused by Pseudomonas aeruginosa infections of the cornea. To achieve this, liposomes containing tobramycin will be constructed which contain at their surface a lectin (Banderaea simplicifolia BS-1). Such liposomes should attach to corneal cells and will be engineered to release drug at an effective concentration for an extended period so permitting infrequent administration. The efficiency of such drug containing liposomes will be compared to free tobramycin in an experimental model of Pseudomonas infection of rabbits. Our research may produce an effective means of treating pseudomonas keratitis which will be efficient when given far less frequently than free drug.